


We've Got Tonight, Who Needs Tomorrow?

by DameDitta



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameDitta/pseuds/DameDitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Mercedes, everybody hooks up at weddings." Kurt countered. But what happens when Blaine is unavailable for a one time causal hook up? What 'should' have happened during 4X14 'I DO'. Puck/Kurt short story. Full Summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Guys, you have no idea how happy I am for them." Rachel Berry squealed excitedly from the driver's seat of her dads car. She was so loud in fact that she actually made herself jump as well as her two New York roommates Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. "Their on off romance was to talk of the choir room, don't you remember?" she sighed fondly, blissfully unaware of the disdainful looks she received from her fellow New Yorkers.

"Rachel, the talk of the choir room, for four long years, was the romance of you and Finn." Kurt reminded her in a dull dreary voice as his fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the tiny chain on his bowtie. "And not by choice I might add."

They were on their way to the wedding of Mr. Schuester, their high school music director and his soon to be wife, Miss Pillsbury, who was the school's guidance counselor who just so happened to need more guidance then the students . The three had just flown in for this special day, with happened to fall on valentines day and Rachel couldn't be more excited.

Rachel Berry loved a good romance and a Valentines wedding was as romantic as it gets, it also helped that her ex boyfriend, who she was still madly in love with, was the best man. Kurt and Santana on the other hand, were not as excited. It was only last week that Santana had finally let her ex girlfriend go, to be with Trouty Mouth McChapstick of all people and she was in no mood for a reunion just yet. Kurt, being a teenage boy, was super horny and had planned to meet up and sleep with his ex boyfriend Blaine Anderson until his ex dropped the bomb that he was going with Tina, his hag for life.

"Guys, we are here to enjoy ourselves. It's Valentines day after all. What better way to spend it then watching the man who helped us become who we are, get married to his bride?" Rachel asked and patted Santana, who was in the passenger seat, on the knee. Santana grimaced and eagerly retracted her leg.

"We are single on Valentines day, it's depressing and I'm horny as fuck and officially have no-one there to get my wanky on with." Santana answered if a huff and held her hand out to the back seat, waiting and receiving a gay high five from a depressed looking Kurt. She then went to fix the bottom of her skin tight red dress and brush imaginary lint off her black fluffy shrug. "I mean, apart from Brittany, who is a no go, I'm the only lesbian there, unless you count someone in OCD's family and I am not going down on a fire crotch."

"Who are you and what have you done with Santana Lopez?" Rachel asked playfully and only received a scowl in return. "I mean, the Santana I know, wouldn't sit around and mope about not having anyone on Valentine's day, she would go out and find someone." Rachel turned to the Latina briefly and cocked her brow in a challenging way. "Junior year, you were single and what did you do? Got all pissed about Blaine rubbing it in that you were single, flirted with Sam and then… you know… orally pleasured him out back."

Kurt, who didn't know this tad bit off information, winced at the explicit images that were now penetrating his brain. Santana on the other hand, just looked smug.

"I need some action as well tonight or I swear I'm going to explode." Kurt mumbled and squeezed the bridge of his nose in his fingers.

"Then find someone." Rachel huffed as she turned the car into the church yard. "You're Kurt and Santana, you get what you want." she stopped the car in a vacant space, killed the engine and spun around to look at her two favorite gays, not including her dads of course. "Santana, you practically turned Brittany and Kurt you turned Karofsky. Everyone in that church is fresh meat for you. Well, apart from Finn of course."

"I don't know if I'm more offended that you used the word 'turn' like we changed what they originally were or that you implied I would want another round on that washed up beach whale Finnessa again." Santana explained, holding her finger out as a signal to silence her brunette friend. "For the first time in over a week, I feel like punching you right now."

"Everyone is too prudish in there anyway." Santana continued as she dropped her hand on her lap and threw her head back on the head rest. "Apart from us, and our ex's, we have no proof that any of them have experience in the bedroom." Kurt frowned at this observation and so did Rachel. "Well, and Arite. Tina and Mike talk a big game, but I doubt they have actually done anything and Mercedes was a complete cockblock for Sam." Kurt nodded his head in agreement but Rachel still looked confused.

"I don't get it, you are willing to get it on with someone as long as they aren't virgins?" Rachel asked incredulously in which Kurt and Santana nodded their heads. "But why? Isn't taking someone's virginity one of those must do things?"

"I taken plenty of people virginity and let me tell you, none of it good!" Santana replied proudly. "If I want a hot body under me, she has to be experienced."

"Same with Blaine, our first time was magically, but after we had done it over and over, in comparison, our first time was ghastly." Kurt cringed at the memory. "Beside, we are back in New York in a couple of days, we don't need some love sick stalker who we took their virginities trying to sneak in our luggage and follow us home."

Rachel said nothing, but her brows were knitted together, a sign of deep thinking for the diva.

"Casual sex for Valentines day." Santana confirmed.

"We don't even need to like or know them." Kurt added and both horny teens did the gay high five again.

Outside, people were gathering, including some of their friends. Mercedes was visible in a fabulous pink dress and white wolf shawl , talking to a suited and booted Mike Chang. Rachel hadn't seen them since the high school musical of grease. New kids Ryder, Jake and Marley were there as well, talking animatedly to… that's it! Rachel nearly gasped aloud at the sudden and obvious solution.

"So you want two people, a girl for Santana and a boy for Kurt, obviously good looking and experienced in the bedroom?" the two she was talking to cocked their brows in intrigues and studied her beaming face. "People who you know for sure have done the deed? Would a bloody, loud, mid competition situation be evidence enough?" Santana and Kurt's brows fell into frowns as what was being implied was obviously lost on them. "Quinn and Puck!" she squealed loudly, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands like a demented seal.

Kurt and Santana's eye went wider than either two thought possible as they looked at each other in surprise, before turning their heads to look at the entrance of the church to the two people in question. Noah Puckerman was lent against the wall, one leg hiked up, smoking a cigarette while he laughed happily at something Quinn Fabray was saying with a huge smile on her face.

Santana and Kurt span back around so fast that their heads almost collided.

"I'm in if you are, Hummel."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon seeing Finn pace outside the church, looking rather pale and agitated, Rachel fled the car and rushed over to him, leaving both Kurt and Santana alone. Both stared at it each other unblinking, in a silent challenge. It was no surprise that Kurt caved first.

"I need pointers." he declared and a sly smile spread across the Latina's face. "So, I'm asking the master, how do I seduce him?" to be honest, Kurt felt a little embarrassed talking so candidly with Santana, he just hoped that the feisty girl would see it as a realisation of just how far their friendship had blossomed since sophomore year of high school.

"Well, usually I would suggest alcohol, that always turns people into whores, but with Puck, that's a no go." Santana shrugged and opened her compact mirror to reapply for red vixen lipstick and sort out her raven hair which fell into lose curls down her back.

"How come?" Kurt asked in confusion.

The fact that Puck was a lover of Jack Daniel's whiskey was common knowledge within the New Directions. In fact, on the rare occasion that he saw Puck away from the school or at his home visiting Finn, the womanizer was 90% of the time drunk. Kurt had always frowned upon how much the man drank, how he never developed an addiction was anyone's guess. Perhaps he did. Although being in Glee club together and being his step brothers on-off best friend, Kurt didn't really know much about Puck. Well apart from the obvious that he was a womanizing, baby making, ex bully who barely graduated high school. Thank Gucci this was a casual one time thing if things worked out, Kurt mused. Puck was not a 'bring home to meet the parents' kind of boy.

"Should I cut corners and saviour your precious ears or tell you how it is, regardless of how much you blush?" Santana asked with a scoff as she placed her lipstick and mirror back into her purse. Kurt gave her a deadpanned look and she smirked dangerously. He knew she would give the explicit version no matter what he said in reply. "Puck can't get hard when he's drunk, well not enough to do the deed." right on cue, Kurt felt his cheeks tinge in a pale pink blush. Santana said it so effortlessly. Kurt was no virgin, but still. "See the thing with Puckzilla is that, because of the considerable size, it takes A LOT of blood to get it to stand to attention." probably about as much blood that was current travelling along Kurt's pale face, the countertenor decided.

"Considerable size?" Kurt croaked out and subtly (it wasn't subtle to Santana at all) covered his tightening groin with his jacket. Kurt wasn't a size queen, but both Blaine and Adam had had plenty enough to work with, and Kurt liked that in a man. Blaine peaked at 8 inches just before Kurt went to New York and the pale diva had loved it. It didn't make him a size queen or a cock slut, like Santana would brand him, it just made him appreciative of the finer things in life.

"10x8" Santana answered flippantly with a shrug, ignoring the way Kurt gaped at her unattractively. "Have you ever seen Antonio Biaggi?"

"The gay porn star?" Kurt asked with a frown, not understanding why such a thing was brought - Ohhh!  _Oh dear sweet gaga._  "You're exaggerating." Kurt deemed flatly and Santana just shrugged in response. The not vocal reply kind of put Kurt on edge a bit. She was exaggerating right? No one in real life was 10 inches in length and 8 inches in girth, surely?

Kurt tried to cast his mind back into his sophomore days when he had been the Titan's kicker on the football team. Surely if he had seen such a thing in the locker rooms, he would have remembered. And then he blushed and almost choked on his own tongue when he recalled the reason for never noticing. He had always been too busy trying to catch glimpses at Finn Hudson, who later went on to become his step brother. How embarrassing, creepy and nauseating. Definitely something Kurt would rather forget.

A loud tapping noise snapped Kurt out of his reminiscing and he and Santana both looked out of the window to see an inquisitive looking Mercedes standing there impatiently. Santana opened the door and smiled brightly. "Hey Wheezy, long time no eat. How have you been?" she asked politely to the overweight black girl. Kurt frowned disapprovingly, but then again, coming from Santana, it was probably compliment enough to even be acknowledged, or remembered.

"Hey, would you two wrap it up, the wedding's about to start and I need my arm gays!" she snapped, but the smile that spread across her face proved that there was no malice in her words. And then she frowned. "I didn't interrupt something did I?" she asked with a cheeky wink. Kurt rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car with Santana soon behind him, the latter was wiping imaginary stuff off her lips as if to imply she had just given Kurt a blowjob and swallowed the load. "You do realise how trashy blasphemous this is right?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh Mercedes, everyone hooks up at weddings." Kurt countered and shared a knowing look with Santana that made it extremely hard to keep a straight face. Kurt agreed, her pink dress that cut off at the knee looked divine on her. L.A seemed to be treating his former best friend well, and for that, Kurt was glad.

"Mmhmm, let's go, this outfit needs an audience." Mercedes declared as she linked their arms in hers and dragged them towards the others.

Kurt wasn't sure how Santana was able to do it. The Latina was strutting, full of confidence, right up to the group that included the girl she was about to seduce. Kurt was practically having a silent heart attack as he tried to keep his composure with every step he took towards them. The first thing Kurt notice was Puck, obviously, but more importantly, his hair. Long gone was the skunk Mohawk that he sported in school, now, the whole top of his head had hair, albeit it was short, but it was still there. Kurt thought it suited him very much indeed. The second thing he noticed, completely by accident of course, was Puck's bulge. Puck was still in the same position as before, leaning against the wall with his leg hiked up against it, looking like a model from a high end fashion magazine in his black tuxedo that fitted perfectly. With the raised leg, Kurt could pretty much see the definition of Puck's package that was concealed by the rebel's black pants. Kurt's mouth went instantly dry. Noah Puckerman was indeed a very attractive man if you took away his personality. And by the looks and sounds of it, his cock was one to be worshipped. Something Kurt's tongue, palms and ass were very much looking forward to, if given the chance.

"We all ready?" Finn piped up, sounding nervous, and with a hell of a lot of struggle, Kurt's eyes left Puck's bulge and shot up to the group. Santana was smirking at him from where she stood, arms already linked with Quinn's (Bitch had the advantage of being best friends with the girl for 5 years) and to Kurt's utmost horror, Puck was looking at him with a frown. Fuck a Duck, Puck had seen him ogling his cock! Thankfully, Finn's tall frame hid the blush from Puck's view as the best man took Kurt into a tight hug. "Good to see you again, Little brother."

Kurt clung onto Finn more than he usually would, waiting for his blush to die down. He was so embarrassed. Never had he so openly stared at a straight boy before. In his years in Lima, especially before Blaine, Kurt had perfected to art of subtle glances, but now? Dear Gaga, this wasn't starting well. Even more so, considering Puck's reaction. Not even a trademark smirk that let people know that he was on to them, but instead, a frown. A frown could mean anything from annoyance to confusion to deep thinking. It was unnerving, and Kurt was about a second away from backing out of his stupid, ill timed, unplanned scheme when Rachel Berry trapped him even more so.

"Oh Kurt, change of plans." she said, in front of everyone and Finn choose that moment to pull out of the hug, looking even more uncomfortable than before. "Finn's kind of nervous, so I'll be sitting up front with him." Kurt didn't get it, why did this concern him so much? "So you'll be sitting with Brittany, Sam and Puck."

_Oh Bullocks!_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Santana was the most observant bitch she knew, even more so than Rachel, who claimed she was physic. Her physic Mexican third eye gave her the ability to read people and situations so she was much more astute than others. And her physic eye was picking up on the fact that Kurt was having second thoughts. It was also picking up on how abysmal the seating arrangements were. What side was for Will's guest and which side was for Emma's? There were glee kids on both sides, not to mention the large amount of scattered gingers.

"It is a carrot top convention." Santana sighed as her and Quinn took their seats on the left hand side of the church, purposely sitting a couple of rows behind a nervous looking Hummel. Unfortunately, that also meant she was in plain view of seeing Brittany and Sam pretending to themselves that they were loved up together, who had the audacity to wave at her pitifully. She waved back to Brittany, she was still her best friend after all. Sam could go suck a donkey's dick, he had the lips to perform such a job. "I am so over this and it hasn't even started yet." she stated to Quinn, who was busy applying lipstick in her mirror. Santana suppressed a shiver in knowing exactly where those lips would be later on. "I'm clearly the hottest bitch in this lousy joint, but I'm all alone, stuck here sitting with you." she moaned.

Santana knew exactly what she was doing and how to play Quinn. After five years of turbulent friendship, Santana had learnt that the only way of getting into Quinn's panties was to let her believe that she was the one who instigated it. That and get her drunk.  _Bring on the reception._

"Do you want me to slap you again? Quinn offered offhandedly as she passed the compact mirror over to Santana.

"I hate weddings and I hate valentines day. They were invented by breeders to sell cheap chocolate and false hope."

"Do you know what I hate? Men!"  _Bingo!_  "Every single one of them is a pig, except maybe Mr. Shue and Al Roker." Quinn stated confidently. Santana frowned as she closed the compact mirror. Wasn't Al Roker a weatherman? "And you know what, you were right."  _Inevitably._  "I do let men define me but not anymore. Like Gloria Steinem said 'a woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle'"

Al Roker?

Seriously?

The weatherman?

"Al Roker's disgusting by the way." Santana said, finding the need to verbalize it. Quinn didn't deny or defend it, instead choosing to put away her makeup and lean back on the bench, giving Santana a lovely view of her cleavage. It didn't last long though as her phone began to vibrate in her bra.

Sighing, Santana dug in her bra, noticing Quinn watching her out of the corner of her eye, and pulled out her phone which indicated that she had a message. From her royal highness, Lady Hummel.

_I'm out. He has a girlfriend. That slut Kitty Wilde from McKinley. Good luck to you though xoxo - K_

Santana sneered disdainfully at the message. Kurt was getting cock blocked by Kitty? Looking around, Santana couldn't find the blonde sophomore anywhere. Shaking her head, she replied to Kurt's message with a single word.

"What's the face about?" Quinn asked, obviously seeing the disgusted look on the Latina.

"I asked Tina for the McKinley gossip about an hour ago and guess what, your little mini me is dating your baby daddy."

"Kitty's dating Puck?" Quinn asked, sounding scandalized. Santana nodded and shoved her phone back into her bra. Quinn watched the action again before shaking her head violently. "No, no way. I warned her about the Puckerman's on Thanksgiving. Actually, she was the one who reminded me of the drama's of messing with a Puckerman." Quinn pulled out her phone from her purse and with her head still shaking side to side, she began texting someone.

Santana smirked.

* * *

For a brief moment, Kurt completely forgot about how close Puck was sitting next to him when he caught sight of Blaine on the other side of the church, who waved at him. Kurt waved back politely but didn't ignore the fact that Tina was practically sitting on his lap.

"I swear to Mcqueen, if he is sleeping with her, I will hit the roof." Kurt mumbled when Blaine finally looked away. He wiped non existent dust off his thigh, huffed and look up front, where Finn looked rather pale. What the hell was going on there?

"Who?" Puck randomly asked, successfully breaking Kurt out of his inner brooding.

"Blaine and Tina." Kurt answered with a sigh. He was over Blaine, but it still hurt a bit seeing him so cosy with Tina.  _Oh dear sweet merciful Gaga, was Tina the one Blaine cheated with?_

"Isn't he a homo though?" Puck frowned and then craned his neck to look over at the man in question.

"That's questionable." Kurt laughed bitterly. "Need I remind you of Rachel Berry's train wreck extravaganza? No that was mean. He is, but people do mad stuff at weddings."

Puck nodded his head slowly and hummed in agreement before saying the most mortifying line Kurt had ever heard. "Like staring at a straight man's goods knowing the straight man can't kick his ass because they are at a wedding?" it was said rather harshly and emphasis was put on the word 'Straight' both times.

Kurt could of died right there, in fact, he would happily welcome it. He couldn't even play it casual because of the stupid crimson blush that he was currently sporting was a dead give-away. He couldn't even look at Puck without feeling like he was going to explode. So he didn't. instead, he choose to sit ramrod straight and watch Mercedes make her way up to the front of the church before seeing Artie get turned down by a girl in a wheelchair, who's dress coincidently matched Kurt's blush perfectly. There was plenty of excuses and lies that played over in Kurt's head that he could possibly use to justice the ogling, but he was too mortified to speak.

"Hey." Puck said and nudged Kurt, rather forcefully, in the ribs. "I'm only teasing, no need to cry." the embarrassment was kicked up a notch when Kurt realized he really did have tears in his eyes. They weren't tears of sadness though, more like tears of frustration and humiliation. "I wouldn't really kick your ass, Hummel. Jeez!" Puck sounded really pissed off for some reason, but Kurt's brain was on too much of a melt down to try figure out why at the moment. "But in future, keep your eyes off the prize or else my girlfriend would beat your face in." it sounded like he was smirking, but Kurt didn't know as he still refused to look at him.

"Girlfriend?" Kurt asked, and praised himself mentally for sounding so nonchalant about the whole horrific ordeal.

"Yeah, don't know if you've heard of her. Kitty Wilde."

Humiliation, embarrassment and blush gone, Kurt snapped his head up at Puck to see if the man was joking. His serious face showed he wasn't. "Kitty Wilde, as in 16 year old, Robyn Sylvester babysitter, Quinn clone, Bulimic inducing, evil bitch, ex of your brother Kitty Wilde?"

"The very same." Puck said in an annoyed tone. Ewww, was he seriously defending her?

"That's gross." Kurt commented as he dug his phone out of his pants pocket and tapped a quick text to Santana.

"Go fuck yourself, Hummel" Puck spat venomously and turned around to engage Brittany and Sam in a conversation.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to." Kurt mumbled to himself.

He was completely frustrated, and at himself more than anything. How could he forget what an ass Puckerman was, simply because he looked absolutely edible right now. Puck was a Lima Loser bully who wasn't nearly good enough for Kurt, one time fling or not. He was out of the game. He may hate that trash talking cheerleader, but Kurt was not into cheaters (ask Blaine) and he wouldn't help someone else become one. He would indeed have to take Puck's advice and fuck himself.

His phone vibrated in his hand and looking down, he saw Santana's reply.

_No - S_

He frowned at the message briefly before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the groom, Mr. Schuester smiling at him and thanking him for attending or something, Kurt wasn't too sure, his mind was racing about a mile a minute. But he smiled politely up at his old music teacher and it seemed to do the job in making the man move on to thank Puck.

Puck, who had previously looked extremely fucked off, dropped his grumpy attitude to exchange a few kind words with the groom, which involved a handshake that had Kurt involuntary biting his lip. Prada, those hands looked so hot and strong wrapped round Mr. Shue's, Gucci knows what they would look like wrapped around his leaking, eager cock. Kurt sighed at the things that would never be and deflated unattractively in his seat and pouted.  _Fuck my life._

As soon as Mr. Shue moved on to Sam and Brittany, Puck dug out his phone from his jacket and looked at the screen hard for a second before scoffing.

"Looks like I'm single again." he mumbled, loud enough for Kurt to hear. The volume of his voice (which didn't sound upset at all and actually sounded kind of relieved, or maybe Kurt was looking too far into things) sounded like he intentionally wanted Kurt to hear. At least that's what the New Yorker let himself believe.

_Looks like I'm back in the game again._

Kurt smirked.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the groom randomly burst into song while waiting for his bride to be at the alter, you know you're at a Glee wedding. But when the groom starts belting out a song from  _Compan_ y about being jilted by a run-away bride, you know how the story ends long before the other guests who don't know the Broadway catalog back to front. So as soon as Will sang " _Today is for Emma, Emma I give you the rest of my life_ " Rachel and Kurt's eyes found each other immediately.

"Well, this is awkward." Kurt mumbled, deciding to inspect his perfectly manicured nails than to watch the car crash that was inevitably about to happen.

"Sit somewhere else then, Hummel." Puck whispered with a sneer and Kurt cocked his head slightly to stare at Puck blankly.

"Not the seating arrangements you dolt. Emma's not coming." Kurt informed him as he rolled his eyes and went back to inspecting his nails.

Puck scoffed and Kurt shouldn't of found it arousing, but he did. It sounded more like a grunt that might escape his lips if he were thrusting into Kurt's willing hole.  _OK, Calm down!_  "Of Course she's coming, it's her wedding."

"Bet you $20 she isn't."

"You're on Princess." Puck smirked with a challenging look in his smoky hazel eyes. "While I've got you're attention, I wanted to ask you something." the drastic change from playfulness to seriousness threw Kurt a little bit.

"Go on."

"Do you think I look puffy?" Puck asked earnestly.

If Kurt wasn't at a wedding or looking to get laid by the man before him, he would have burst out laughing. For several reason's actually. 1) puffy? Puffy as in swollen? As in what Kurt's cock has been like since seeing Puck again? 2) the randomness of the question and the serious way Puck asked made Kurt nervous, and when he was nervous, he laughed. 3) was it a trick question? If Kurt said 'why yes, come to think of it Noah, you do look slightly inflated' he could kiss that quick fuck goodbye, but if he said what he honestly thought, which was 'you are probably the sexiest man I've encountered in real life, let me fall to my knees and worship you with my mouth, sir' he would come on way too strong and creepy and once again, could kiss that quick fuck goodbye.

"You look the same as you always have. Expect you finally got rid of the Mohawk." Kurt answered evasively and controlled his facial expression to remain blank as Puck's eyes burned into him, trying to read Dior knows what.

Luckily, or unluckily, Kurt couldn't decided, Puck finally looked away when Brad the pianist began playing 'Here comes the bride' on the church organ and everyone shifted in their seats to watch the door. Rachel and Kurt caught each other's eye again in apprehension.

When the large wooden doors opened, Becky Jackson walked in, rather ungraciously, chucking petals everywhere. Kurt thought it was odd that Becky was chosen as their flower girl, he had no idea Mr. Shue or Miss Pillsbury had that kind of relationship with the girl. But she did look beautiful, if she dropped the attitude, of course. And then the doors open again…

Now here's where Kurt had a massive internal battle with himself. Of course he would have loved to see Miss Pillsbury float down the aisle to greet his music teacher and father's close friend, but then he would owe Puck £20. £20 wasn't a lot of money, but it was the principle of saying 'Ha, I told you so'. So when the door opened to reveal Sue Sylvester in a wedding dress and an evil smirk on her face, Kurt desperately wanted to feel bad for the man, but instead, he saw the opportunity.

"Ha, I told you so." Kurt whispered smugly into Puck's ear.

Puck lifted his shoulder to his ear as much as possible and brushed it, as if he wipe Kurt's breath off of him as he continued looking dumbstruck at the cheerleading coach as she strutted and twirled down the aisle. Kurt would have been completely offended by the action if Puck's next words hadn't softened the blow.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Hummel. So you got brains and beauty, tell me something I didn't know." he said offhandedly, as if on autopilot and Kurt was so taken aback by it that he fell back and slumped disgustingly into his seat.

Puck was such a confusing enigma, always had been and evidently always would be. He was so hot and cold and a complete mystery. One minute, he would say something that would confirm his straightness and remind Kurt that it would never happen and then in the same breath go on to give Kurt hope with flyaway comments like that. Kurt could just cut the crap right then and there and just tell Puck that he wants to ride him, to find out where he stood once and for all, but that was for too embarrassing. Especially considering the fact that it looked like the reception was now cancelled because there was no marriage ceremony.

_SHIT! No reception meant no Puck. No puck meant no sex!_

During his inner turmoil, apparently Sue had informed the church that Will got stood up and everyone began leaving. Puck, Brittany and Sam had already gone, leaving Kurt sitting at his bench all alone.

_Completely blew it!_

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Rachel whispered frantically as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him off the chair and out of the church. "How dramatic was that? I mean obviously I knew where it was heading once Mr. Shue chose that song. For a music teacher with a knowledge of the Broadway catalog and who was obviously familiar with the song to be able to sing it, that was the worst possible song imaginable. Mercedes bit was breathtaking obviously, a little pitchy in places, but only someone with a vast amounts of training would have heard it. Sorry, I'm rambling. So how did it go?" she said it all very fast and in one breath.

"Rachel, we were in a church, attending a wedding, how do you think it went?" Kurt answered, sounding a lot more snappy than he meant. "Sorry. With no reception, this is our day over, so…"

"Well maybe this is a good thing." Rachel offered. "I mean, things between you and Adam are going well. Maybe this is god's way of telling you that you are ready to make that transition from dating to relationship." Kurt was in no way taking relationship advice from miss Rachel Berry. Not only was her relationship with Finn the choir room joke, but this new open New York relationship she had with Brody was tedious and trashy. Luckily he was saved answering her as they got outside to see Emma's parents jumping up and down with joy.

"Oh Rusty!" Emma's mom exclaimed as she dangled off her husband's neck. "I'm so happy our little freaky-deaky decided against such a horrible idea. I need a drink to celebrate!"

"Forget that Rose. We need a party to celebrate." Rusty cried with delight. "The receptions all been paid for, so lets go." he turned to look at all the Glee kids and alumni. "You singing kids are more than welcome to attend of course."

And then they skipped away to their car, screaming about freedom of gingers or something. Kurt stood there bemused just watching them.  _What horrible people!_

"Well, that's settled. Let's go." Santana decided for the group and began pulling Quinn by the arm.

"Wouldn't it be weird?" Ryder asked with a frown on his face. Santana looked ready to slap him. "I mean, we are Mr. Shue's guests after all. Shouldn't we be like doing a man hunt for her or something?"

"White boys right. I wouldn't feel comfortable being there without Will's permission." Mercedes added.

"Fine, I'll go ask." Santana huffed, let go of Quinn and stormed back into the church.

"So, are you going to the party if we get the green light?" Puck asked from behind Kurt and the countertenor nearly had a heart attack.  _Where the hell had he come from?_

"I think I can be persuaded." Kurt purred by complete accident and nearly died of embarrassment because of it. Blaine turned around and caught Kurt's eye and frowned, observing the way Puck was practically pressed up against his ex. Kurt felt Puck shift a little closer so he was pressed right up against Kurt's back and ass. Kurt, with faith obviously not being on his side today, let out a small moan at the contact as thigh pressed to thigh, back pressed to chest and ass pressed to cock. Puck chuckled darkly, his breath ghosting over Kurt's ear and causing an involuntary shiver to run down the New Yorkers spine.  _Fuck, Puck was so hot!_

"Permission granted!" Santana smirked as she sashayed out into the churchyard. "Lets go gets our grove on."

Everyone cheered quietly, in hopes Will wouldn't hear their happiness at such a shit time for their teacher. Kurt would have found the sight comical if it hadn't been for the hand that was oh so very slowly caressing its way up the back on his thigh, around to the front and dipping into his pants pocket.

His breathing hitch as he subconsciously leaned back against Puck's firm, broad and muscular chest while the hand in his pocket came dangerously close to his erection.  _Puck's hand!_

Unfortunately, actually very fortunately considering they were in public and in front of their friends, Puck's hand disappeared all too soon.

"The 20 I owe you." Puck whispered seductively. "See you at the party, Hummel."

And then he was gone, off with Ryder, Marley, Jake and Mercedes, getting into his car without a single backwards glance at Kurt.

Had that really happened? Had Kurt been so desperate and horny that he imagined the whole entire thing? Snapping out of his aroused state, Kurt dove his hand into his pocket and sure enough, crumpled up, was a 20 dollar bill. Kurt eyed it for a second before realizing what the fuck just happened.

Noah Puckerman had just cock teased him!

 _Oh, two can play at that game_.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the Berry men car to the reception, Santana had somehow persuaded a nervous looking Rachel to take over driving responsibilities. The brunette diva had begged Santana to be careful and not to crash the vehicle with the Latina reminding Rachel that she wouldn't purposing total the car and kill herself just to piss her off. Kurt's step brother also tagged along for the ride, sitting in the back seat with his ex girlfriend. Making the current conversation rather awkward for both brothers.

"So how's operation 'smoke Puck's pole' coming along, lady lips?" Santana asked as she fixed her hair in the rear view mirror and completely ignoring the road, much to Rachel's charging. Finn seemed to choke on his own saliva at the question and looked at Kurt in horror. Since the pale countertenor was in the passenger seat in front, he was able to pretend not to notice the look out of the corner of his eye.

"Couple hits, couple misses. A curve ball has been thrown in once or twice but Miss devil in red, I must say, I'm optimistic for a home run." Kurt informed as he gently grabbed Santana's chin and guided her head back to the road.

"You know baseball?" Finn asked in bewilderment.

"With a father like mine and a brother like you, you tend to pick up on things that have no intellectual value in the real world." Kurt turned his head and smiled at his brother sweetly. Finn frown in further confusion and Rachel was trying, and failing, to suppress a giggle.

"Kurt you shouldn't do it!" Finn randomly blurted out once the pale boy had turned back to the front. "I'm not gonna pretend I know exactly what you're planning but I know it involves Puck and sex." 3 years ago, the blush that Kurt saw on Finn's face when he turned back around would have been adorable. Actually it still was, but in a completely platonic way. "Your not like this. Throwing yourself around like you don't matter. New York has changed you. Both of you." he said in a sad voice, looking between Kurt and Rachel, both having the decency to look rather guilty. "Blaine's still single, if you want-that- that badly, go after him. Leave Puck alone." he actually sounded pretty damn serious and full of authority.  _What he hell was his problem?_

And then, like a bludger to the brain, it clicked.

Kurt groaned and fell back into his seat (he was doing that a lot today, his poor, poor Vera Wang suit from the vaults of Vogue was going to be ruined) and decided to ignore the argument that was now going on between Finn and Santana.

Finn Hudson was and always would be the awkwardly tall leader, with a face of dopey innocence who was slightly homophobic. He wasn't he kind of ignorant that would bully Kurt because of his sexuality or even discriminate against him (anymore) but he was the kind that assumed that the 'gay kid was out to convert the straight kid'. It had happened with Finn itself (OK, maybe the crush got a little out of hand and Kurt had indeed tried to make Finn fall in love with him) in sophomore year which ended in a homophobic verbal attack. It had happen in Junior year when Kurt wanted to duet with Sam, which was complete unnecessary due to the fact that; yes Kurt fancied Sam, but he had genuinely believed Sam to be gay at first and when he found out he wasn't, he simply wanted to sing a song. Finn barked out some shit about predatory gays who don't understand the word 'no' and Kurt was once again reminded of the tall leaders narrow and uneducated mind. Even with Blaine, before Finn even met him, he spoke to him on the phone to make sure he was 100% homo. And now, he was doing it again. But Kurt wouldn't argue with his brother, mainly because, Finn was right. Puck was straight and Kurt was trying to sleep with him. But Puck was releasing some pretty hot pheromones of his own, right? Kurt wasn't imagining it? Living in a fantasy like he had done with Finn way back in the day?

"Listen up Fetus Face, Pillsbury Dough Turd, if you are implying that me and my girl Hummel here are predator molesters for getting our wanky on with a couple of breeders, Imma climb over into that back seat and go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana threaten as she spun around in her seat, causing Rachel to scream and for Kurt to lean over and take control of the steering wheel.

"Wait, what? You too? Who are you trying to hook up with?" Finn asked, looking completely lost.

"Quinn, duh! And let me tell you how its gone be, if I may, we are not gonna pounce of them and rape them. We are gonna wait and oh, it will happen, until Lady Fabray and Puckerman are begging for it." She promised confidently as she turned around and took in her surroundings. "We're here" she smirked and shut off the engine.

As everyone climbed out of the car, Finn, to no surprise at all, pulled Kurt aside as the girls went on to greet the others who had already arrived.

"Please little brother, don't do this." Finn begged in a hush tone as he looked down on Kurt in a disapproving manner. "You're letting Santana manipulate you."

Kurt gaped up at him, "I have my own mind Finn." he snapped and placed a hand on his cocked hip. "It's just one night of fun. I'll be back in New York in 48 hours, I'm not going to fall in love with him and follow him to the end of the world." giving Finn one last distasteful look, Kurt turned on his heels and sashayed his way over to the group, and Puck in particular. "Hey." he said cheerfully as he came to a stand still right in front of the man.

"Hummel." Puck acknowledge coldly before turning away to join a conversation Tina and Blaine were having.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

* * *

"Let's get a drink." Quinn suggested after 20 minutes on the dance floor. Santana couldn't have agreed more, especially because Brittany and Sam were dancing way too close to them. Quinn grabbed hold of Santana's hand in hers and pulled her towards the bar. "We all should have known that a Valentines wedding was just asking for disaster."

"Love stinks." Santana groaned as they reached the bar and saw yet another carrot top as the bar man.

"Sorry ladies, can I see some ID?" the fire crotch asked, he didn't sound very sorry at all.

Whatever, it didn't bother Santana, who pulled out the fake ID she had been using since sophomore year when Puck had given it to her on her 16th birthday. "I'm 25, name's Rosario Cruz. I might be related to Penelope, you?" she asked Quinn, who flashed her ID at the bar man.

"Emily Stark, barely legal." she droned on in a bored voice and when the ginger man began pouring them drinks, they both turned to look over at the rest of the guests.

"Well, that's good, because I hear your professors are into that." Santana teased, knowing full well about Quinn's previous relationship with a Yale professor in his mid 30's. They turned around to pick up their large glasses of wine from the bar.  _Let the fun begin._  "You know, we always were two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum. Maybe that's why we love each other so much. And slap each other." Santana said playfully as she took a large gulp of her white wine. Quinn mirror her actions, drinking far much more than what should she usually would, Santana observed subtly.

"You know, I have to say, Rosario you are killing it in that dress." Quinn complimented, looking slightly tipsy already as she placed her pale hand on Santana's arm and let it linger there for a couple seconds more than what could be deemed platonic.

"Thanks." Santana smiled and turned to watch how Kurt was doing, safe in the comfort of knowing that she herself was on a roll. Her partner in crime however, had his back turned to Puckerman and sat on a chair with a pout on his face. Santana rolled her eyes and turned to see Brittany and Sam dancing lovingly in the corner. "Look at those romantic saps. You know, they might have love but do you know what we are that they aren't?" Santana asked as she turned to Quinn, who was leaning against the bar looking completely relaxed.

"Flawless." and indeed they were, and they clicked their glassed together before demanding another round from the carrot.  
Realizing she was well on her way to getting into Quinn's panties, Santana dug out her phone and began scanning through years worth of photos. After about 40 seconds, she found one decent enough. A photo of Puck just after he came out of juvie in junior year, posing, completely naked with nothing more then his hands cupping his dignity. Santana had taken it after one of their hot anger sex sessions and the camera could pick up on the sweat beads that glistened Puck's hard, toned body. His face wore the usual 'just got laid' smirk and his eyes were alive with mischief. All in all, it was a pretty hot picture if Santana was still into that thing. But alas, she wasn't. But someone else was. So without thinking twice, she clicked  _send._

It took 1 minute for Kurt to dig out his phone in a grump, 20 second after that for his face to flush red and his mouth to drop open, 5 seconds after that for Kurt to stupidly drop his phone in shock, 7 seconds after that for Puck to curiously pick up the phone and look at the image that had startled the boy and 5 more second for Puck to realize who sent the image and to turn to Santana with a smirk on his face and throw her a wink.

_Don't worry Hummel, Auntie Snix would never leave you behind._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a brazen attempt to fight off his blush and rock hard cock, Kurt swallowed tightly and turned to face the man he had just seen in the buff. And fuck, was it the hottest thing Kurt had ever viewed.

"Can I have my phone back please." Kurt croaked as he held out a shaky hand.

Puck looked like he was deliberating his options as he stared hard at Kurt's reddened face before finally handing the phone out to place in Kurt's outstretched palm. The second Kurt grasped his phone, he was yanked forward so his whole body was pressed tightly against Puck's. A sound that sounded mixed between a gasp of shock and a moan of arousal escaped Kurt's lips and Puck smirked at him as they stood face to face, nose to nose, so close that their breaths ghost across each others face and mingled into one.

"What are you up to, Princess?" Puck asked in a husky voice as his lips moved just millimeters away from Kurt's while his arm snaked itself around Kurt's slender waist, pushing their bodies impossibly closer. Kurt groaned and bit his bottom lip as he felt Puck's swelling appendage dig into his hipbone.

"What are you playing at Puckerman? Kurt answered back in a snappier tone than what was meant. "You're like a bad Katy Perry song. What's with the mixed messages?" Kurt bravely asked as he desperately tried to ignore the fact that it was impossible for Puck not to feel his own arousal.

"Just trying to decided if it's worth it." Puck breathed and placed his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt was momentarily stumped by the answer. Worth what? The repercussions of going gay for a day? Did Puck think Kurt would fall in love with him afterwards? The second idea almost had Kurt chuckling aloud.

"Oh, I'm worth it alright baby." Kurt purred and almost cringed at the term of endearment. Puck's eyes, however, dilated with lust at the words and Kurt found himself struggling to find moister in his mouth. "I'm the best you never had." OK, maybe that was stretching it a bit. Kurt knew he wasn't bad in bed, Blaine complimented him enough times to know that, but Puck had had hundreds of girls.

"You doing anything tonight?" Puck asked in a shaky voice as his smoky hazel stare penetrated Kurt's glasz orbs.

Although Kurt had wanted and somewhat planned for this, he was genuinely surprised that it had come so far. The idea of being able to seduce the sexy Noah Puckerman was a fucking beautiful fantasy but if Kurt was being honest with himself, he never thought it could become a reality. Until now.

"You, if you're lucky." the confidences that came from feeling Puck's fat hard member against him was intoxicating.  _I'm causing Puckzilla to stand to attention. Me, Kurt Hummel._

"That dirty little mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day." Puck warned seductively as he pulled back his head slightly and dropped his gaze to said feature. Kurt licked his lips slowly.

"I was kind of hoping for that day to be today."

"Kurt, you and Blaine are up." Sam's voice broke the spell and Puck quickly retracted his arm from Kurt's back and stepped backwards. Sam gave Puck a look that Kurt couldn't comprehend before the stud sat back in his seat and took a swing of his soda, looking totally casual like nothing had just happened. Kurt frowned at the bipolar behavior and allowed Sam to drag him away towards the stage. "Think with your head, not with your dick, Kurt." Sam warned and pushed him up the steps to the raised platform.

Kurt sang ' _Just can't get enough_ ' on autopilot with Blaine by his side, all the while trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Why did everyone, the guys in particular, keep trying to warn Kurt off of his plan to fuck Puck? Did they really think that Kurt didn't know about Puck's flippant attitude when it came to sex? Did they really think Kurt was too naive and vulnerable to actually develop feelings for the man? It was Puck's nonchalant attitude that made Kurt agree to Rachel's idea in the first place. A casual, hot as hell fuck with no strings attached. With the hottest guy to come out of Lima in a long time. Kurt knew exactly what he was getting himself into and it didn't dissuade him, in fact, it aroused him further. Knowing that he could experience what many cougars and cheerleaders had bragged about. Puck was the trophy boy, someone that everyone craved to possess and for tonight, if things went his way, that trophy would be in the hands of Kurt.

"Kurt, can I have a word?" it was Blaine. Apparently the song had finished and he was being ushered off the stage by his ex. Confused about his total mind blank, Kurt nodded and turned around to see a strange expression of Blaine's face. "I noticed that you and Puck seemed to be getting along rather well tonight and I couldn't help wondering…" he trailed off, looking sheepish.

"Nothing is going on between me and Puck." Kurt lied easily, because, quite frankly, it was no longer any of Blaine's business. "We are just catching up." Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't believe a word of it.

"Listen Kurt, I know this all seems like fun and games, but you have to take into account… oh crap, Tina!" Blaine gasped and ducked out of sight and ran away as the enraged looking Asian stomped his way.

Kurt had no time to process what the hell was going on when Tina started going crazy at him.

"I don't like the way you treat Blaine, there I said it." she told him sternly. "You're here, you're in New York, you're at Vogue dot com, you're at NYADA, who are you Kurt?"

Kurt was stunned and slightly offended and was just about to say something when Tina continued on with her little crazy rampage.

"Meanwhile, Blaine's been here lonely, and yes he cheated but we are all human Kurt, we deserve to be loved back, Kurt."

"OK, Tina." Kurt quickly interjected with a fake smile. "I say this with total love, but the moment we all saw coming is finally here. You're a hag, you're hagged out, you're in love with Blaine and it's creepy. Stop!"

"What do you know about love?" Tina countered, mirroring Kurt's defensive pose of crossing her arms over her chest. "You are too slutted out to even see what your doing to Puck. You think you can just cum and go. You already done it with Blaine and I had to be the one to support him. Who took him to Sadie Hawkins? Me! Who put him in bed while he was sick and rubbed vapor rub on his little muscley chest while he slept?"

Kurt was about to ask what the fuck she meant by the fly away Puck comment, but his brain malfunctioned on the last thing Tina said. "Huh?"

"What?" Tina stuttered, looking petrified. "No.. I mean- this isn't about me Kurt, I have to go!" she screeched and stormed off.

"Did you vapor rape my ex boyfriend?" Kurt asked scandalized and disgusted. "Don't walk away from me Tina Cohen-Chang." but she was already gone.

This day was turning out to be the craziest, most fucked up days of his life. And that was a feat in itself.

"Sounded pretty good up there." Puck said as he danced, rather awfully, up to Kurt, who shook his head in an attempt to slow down his brain.

"I hardly remember it, it was a blur." Kurt replied honestly and looked at Puck who was moving from foot to foot in time with the music and smiling. Not smirking, smiling. "How did I sound?"

"Perfect." Puck replied seriously. "As usual."

Kurt frowned at him for a second before expertly scolding his features to a blank expression. That wasn't the first compliment he had received from Puck today in a non flirtatious way. First the brains and beauty comment and now this one. Was this how Puck wooed his prey? If so, Kurt liked it, judging from the butterflies that started fluttering in his stomach.

"Why, thank you kind sir." Kurt said in a posh voice and stuck his nose up in the air before catching sight of Sue Sylvester, still in a wedding dress, walk up on stage with the beautiful bouquet in her hands, demanding the single ladies to gather around. Kurt sighed dreamily. "Is it really gay of me to want to snatch the bouquet from whichever lucky girl catches it?"

"Nope, not gay at all." Puck answered as he stopped dancing and pulled Kurt over towards the buffet table, out of the way of the giggling girls. Kurt noticed Rachel was among them as well as the rather intoxicated looking pair that were Santana and Quinn. "You just know what you like and you like what you see. It's cool that you know what you want."

Kurt turned around just as Rachel became the lucky son of a bitch to grab the bunch. "And I don't just stop at flowers." Kurt purred seductively and fixed Puck's deep purple tie, caressing it gently with his long slender fingers. Before Kurt could stop himself and luckily so, because he wanted it all out in the open, he whispered into Puck's ear.

"I want you."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why?" Puck asked sternly as he pushed Kurt away from him slightly to once again give one of those all too serious stares. "Why me?"

Kurt decided that from this point onward, to save him from an aneurysm, that he would shut down his mind and just let the words flow honestly. Vuitton, Puck was difficult when he wanted to be.

"Because you're hot." Kurt shrugged as if it was no big deal and the answer was obvious. "Because you are the only one who can come out of this with no emotional attachments. Because you understand that sex is just sex and we can leave each other afterwards and not let it effect our barely-there friendship."

Once again, Kurt was subjected to the hard long stare from those hazel eyes as if trying to calculate whether he was lying or not. Kurt didn't blame Puck for this, he probably had loads of girls promising no strings fun and then getting too attached. But it wasn't like that for Kurt. He knew the brain of a man because he was one himself, a horny teenage one at that. He knew full well what he was getting into and had no qualms about it. It was just bros helping bros, and he tried to project that in his face.

"So it's just sex? You haven't got feelings for me or anything?" Puck asked, eyes still penetrating. "Just a one time thing? No hang ups."

"Exactly." Kurt sighed in relief, hoping he had finally gotten it into Puck's thick skull.

And like that, the intense gaze was dropped as Puck crashed his lips against Kurt's and cupped the pale boy's cheek in his callused hand.

Lips fitted perfectly together, motionless but with pressure fueled by want and need. Kurt felt himself tense up and then relax as he exhaled through his nose. The way their lips molded together was sensual and beautiful and then Kurt's body acted on its own accord and dragged his mouth slightly over Puck's bottom lip, the feeling intensified and washed over him. Kurt slid one of his hands up to rest firmly on Puck's broad shoulder while the other latched itself securely onto Puck's hip as he felt his knees begin to tremble. Puck moved his hand from Kurt's heated cheek and snaked it until it came to rest at the nape of Kurt's neck, letting his other one wrap around the slender boy's waist as he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth slowly.

Kurt felt like his body was vibrating as the first touch of soft, wet muscle slide across the tip of his tongue and he moaned in ecstasy as he opened himself wider for Puck to explore. The unsteady breaths that came from Puck's nose and the feel of his hot and talented tongue helped Kurt taste the stud. Lemonade, mixed with mint with the slightest hint of nicotine had Kurt completely drunk on lust.  _This was Puck_. Noah Puckerman was exploring his hot, wet cavern with his tongue and battling for dominance as the kiss became even deeper and more passionate. As mouths closed before opening up to each other once more, Puck gently scrapped his teeth along Kurt's swelling bottom lip and the friction of the subtly pleasurable pain sent shock waves through Kurt's body and pooled at his groin. Fuck, Noah Puckerman was a bloody brilliant kisser. His eagerness, skill and precision felt like an art that Puck had mastered and he was well and truly making love to Kurt's mouth with his own.

When lack of oxygen finally caught up with them, Puck pulled away slowly, dragging Kurt's bottom lip with him in his teeth before finally releasing it with a kitten lick.

"Wow!" Kurt breathed heavily as he fell back into a chair to catch his breath and that's when he felt it.

The stares.

Looking around him, chest still heaving, Kurt felt entirely exposed as half the guest openly stared at him, including all the Glee girls, minus Santana and Quinn, who were at the bar, rattling cocktail shakers. His brain half picked up on the fact that Rachel and Finn were no longer in sight as he scanned over the Glee boys, all of which were watching Puck.

_Fuck, hadn't really thought about that!_

If Puck could fuck a boy in private and have his sexuality crisis when Kurt was back home, that was one thing. But to blatantly broadcast their intentions publicly was something else entirely.

But Kurt didn't regret it, not for a fucking second. That kiss had been erotic, intense, passionate and just what he had always imagined a kiss from Puck to be. Not that he often went round imagining Puck's lips, which seemed like a crime in itself, because now Kurt had a taste, he was addicted. And if he had been feeling regret over it, Mike Chang walking past and fist bumping a smug looking Puck would have annihilated it.

"What happened to you Kurt?" Puck asked, taking Kurt off guard by the sheer randomness of the question and the use of his first name. "You went off to New York this sex shy boy in love and came back-well- like this." he motioned his hand up and down Kurt's body from where he sat.

"I grew up." Kurt shrugged, trying to act casual and urging himself not to stare longingly at Puck's mouth. "Heartbreak tends to do that to a person." he added flippantly as he began inspecting his nails as he twiddled his fingers together, feeling more awkward now than he did before the kiss.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Puck sighed and lent back in his chair. "Sucks man. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you." he sounded sincere, kind of. Like honesty laced with a hint of 'it was inevitable anyway'.

"I'm not." Kurt replied.  _Because then I wouldn't of been able to experience that kiss_ , he added to himself silently. "Everything happens for a reason and all that." Puck hummed in agreement. Feeling slightly vulnerable and uncomfortable with the current topic, especially with Blaine a few feet away shooting him disappointed glances, Kurt changed to subject. "How are you liking the girls over in LALA land?" Kurt soundlessly praised himself for remembering Puck's next step after graduation. They hadn't seen each other since that day and never kept in touch.

"Don't live there anymore." Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Found out about my little brother from a different colored mother and moved back on Christmas day." Puck answered as he nodded his head towards Jake, who Kurt had briefly had the displeasure of meeting at the start of term auditions for Glee Club where he went crazy for getting cut off mid song. Puck's brother? Explains the attitude problem then.

"What you doing with yourself now?" Kurt asked, finding himself genuinely interested.

"In-between getting eye fucked at weddings-" Kurt blushed and looked down at his shoes "- I'm working on my screenplay. I like Keanu for the lead."

"Screenplay?" Kurt couldn't hide the tone of surprise in his voice. "Like writing and stuff?" Puck nodded proudly and Kurt didn't have the heart to remind the man that he couldn't spell to save his life. "Well, I must take a gander at the script one day. If you ever need an inspiring actor with a flawless complexion, you know where to look." he teased and was rewarded by Puck kicking him in the ankle playfully.

"I'll email it to you Mr. Hummel." Puck said in a business like tone which had Kurt chuckling. It was quiet for a couple of minutes after that and Kurt was surprised to find that the silence wasn't as uncomfortable as before. It was nice and gave Kurt time to get his head in the game while Puck was obviously thinking through his own shit. If he had to ability to think, that was. "So-" Puck started as Finn and Rachel appeared on stage and starting singing 'We got Tonite' "Party's practically over, wanna make a private one of our own up in my room?" he emphasized the point by waggling his eyebrows like Kurt wouldn't pick up on the obvious hint.

Kurt jumped from his seat and practically dragged Puck up and out of the hall, ignoring the concerned looks of his peers as he pulled his soon to be lover over to the stairwell. "Come on, you Neanderthal." Kurt giggled as he ran up the stairs and felt Puck grab his ass with almost each step. Once they made it to the second floor, impulse took over and he wrapped his arm around Puck's waist as they walked and lent his head on Puck's shoulder as the broader man wrapped his arm over Kurt's.

" _We've got tonite, who needs tomorrow. We've got tonite babe, why don't we stay_." Kurt sang softly, Rachel and Finn's duet still stuck in his head as Puck opened the door of room 206.

As Puck entered the room, Kurt took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself and as he did so, spotted Santana and Quinn staggering towards room 216.

Santana noticed him as she drunkenly followed an equally intoxicated Quinn and threw him a cheeky wink in which he returned before she disappeared into her room.

_Let's do this!_

Kurt looked back into his room and saw Puck sitting there, waiting for him on the bed, and with a smirk, Kurt entered the room and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content .

Chapter 8

The room was dull and bland, illuminated only by a bed side lamp with a low wattage bulb. The tension in the air seemed to cackle as Kurt's eyes bore into Puck's form. The pale boy noticed that the larger boy had already removed his socks, shoes, tie and jacket, the top three buttons of his shirt were open to reveal the slightest tease of Puck's bronzed chest. Kurt groaned at the sight and began feeling heat spread rapidly up his neck as he observed his prey waiting to be pounced upon.

With skilled and practiced fingers, Kurt loosened his bowtie and slowly pulled the ribbon from out of his collar before letting it fall elegantly to the floor as he began his approach. His steps were long, slow and emphasized the movement of his hips, much like a cat and Puck just stared at him, licking his lips slightly as his eyes darkened with lust furthermore. For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt sexy. Wanted. Desired. It was that rush of adrenaline that let his mind go blank for his body and hormones to take over. Puck, eyes never leaving Kurt's form, shuffled back along the bed until his back pressed against the headboard, legs outstretched, tongue darting out to moisten drying lips and his large hand roaming across his chest, caressing himself as he watched Kurt approach. And that's when it struck him. Puck was enjoying the show, desired a striptease of sorts.

What would have been daunting with Blaine, the awkwardness of getting naked and expose himself, became a completely different experience under Puck's dilated stare. Kurt felt powerful.

Thanking the Vogue dot com vault for producing slip on shoes, Kurt easily slid them off his feet as he approached closer still, before coming to a stand still at the end of the bed. Mirroring Puck's movements, Kurt shrugged off his suit jacket and began to tease his long slender fingers up and down the side of his torso before slowly undoing the top four buttons, revealing his pale, toned, slender collar bone and chest. The effect it had on Puck was riveting as the rebel shivered in desire and failed to bite back a moan of longing.

Kurt smiled filthily, half his body hidden by the darkness, the other side glowing thanks to the light from the lamp.

"Take it off." Puck's voice came out raw, hoarse, husky and low. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, an order which Kurt submitted to willing. His fingers stroked up and down his buttons a couple of times before they wrapped around each one, exposing his heated flesh more and more. The more porcelain skin that was revealed, the lower Puck's dark eyes traveled until finally, Kurt's shirt hung open.

Instead of complying to the stud's orders completely, Kurt left his shirt as that, open to expose his chest and tight abs yet closed enough to leave some mystery. Puck didn't object and instead let his hand slip lower down his chest until he was slowly caressing the bottom of his stomach, just above his pants, which were tented significantly by Puck's aroused member.

Kurt brought his thumb up to his mouth slowly and very seductively, licked the pad before sliding it down past his lip, past his jaw and neck until it slithered down his torso, leaving a glistening wet trail in it's wake. The cold air hit it immediately against his hot, flushed skin and Kurt let out a filthy moan as the sensation spread over him like wild fire. He had never done this kind of thing before and didn't think he would be good at it, but by the way that Puck was now roughly palming his constricted cock, he knew he was doing it right. Unbuckling his belt, Kurt pulled it away from his body and let it drop heavily to the floor, bringing Puck's attention to Kurt's own hard, throbbing cock, which yearned to be released. Puck watched with that intense gaze as Kurt fingered the button of his pants and growled in approval when it popped up, allowing Kurt was slither out of them, revealing his tight, pale thighs which were toned and defined from years of dance.

There Kurt stood, biting his bottom lip, in nothing but his undone white shirt and shadow black boxer briefs which bulged at the front, allowing Puck to see just what effect the situation was having on his body. Instead of feeling vulnerable or silly, Kurt felt more sexy than he ever had in his whole life and never before had he felt so appreciated as he did in this moment, with Puck rubbing at himself vigorously, eyes trained on as much milk white skin as possible.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until something inside of Puck seemed to snap when Kurt finally removed the shirt. "Come here." he growled and pushed himself forward to grab hold of Kurt's hips before effortlessly lifting him onto the bed and on top of Puck's burning body.

Finding himself horizontal with the man's hard, broad body underneath him, Kurt let out a gasp and Puck used the opportunity to delve his tongue right into Kurt's wet mouth. This kiss was different from the one they had shared downstairs. Drastically so. Their lips and tongues battled in a fight fueled with lust, desire, need, desperation and want. Moaning into each others mouths, allowing the other to taste them. It was intoxicating and caused Kurt's whole body to vibrate, which only intensified when Kurt shifted slightly and the movement brought their groins crashing together. Both men swore loudly at the contact through kisses and Puck's rough, strong hands gripped hard at Kurt's hips and ground him down against his confided cock once more. Kurt moaned in ecstasy as Puck's member slid along his with each thrust of his hips, Puck's fingers tightening their hold each time.

"Need. You. Naked" Kurt panted hard each time Puck's tongue left his and began nipping at his lower lip. Puck grunted in response and tore his mouth off the paler boy and threw his head back into the pillow as his hips continued to buck up to meet Kurt's thrusts.

With his head thrown back, Puck had revealed his thick, caramel colored neck to Kurt and the younger man's mouth was on it immediately. He could taste sweat and cologne on his tongue as it lapped at the exposed flesh and Kurt found the flavor to be addictive. He savored it as much as possible as he placed open mouth kisses along Puck's neck and down to his collarbone. When his chin hit the collar of Puck's shirt, Kurt's hands slide up the bad boy's torso and began to unfasten each button slowly, kissing at the flesh as it revealed itself. Puck's chest and abs were hard and hot against Kurt's lips, causing his pulsating cock to throb even harsher. The man underneath him, who was panting and withering uncontrollably, was built like a Greek god and Kurt was a slave to his body for tonight. He felt Puck's swollen cock thrust against his stomach as Kurt furthered his descent right down to the trail of hair that began at his belly button right into the hidden confines of his pants. Kurt kissed and bite gently along at, earning moans and whimpers of appreciation from the man above him until Kurt's chin hit the buckle of Puck's belt.

Before Kurt could get to it, Puck's hands flew up and untidily ripped the belt off his pants and threw them across the room, making Kurt chuckle softly at the eagerness. Kurt used his teeth to unfasten Puck's button on his pants as his fingers worked at the zipper and once both were open, the dirtily lust induce moan escaped Kurt's mouth as he realized that Puck had gone commando.

The mushroom shaped head of Puck's turgid cock poked out of the top of his pant's, glistening with precum which made Kurt salivate with need. The smell of arousal was potent and filled Kurt's nose with the most delicious smell he had ever experienced. Without thinking twice, Kurt wrapped his fingers around the top of Puck's pants and pulled them down as far as Puck's slightly spread legs would allow, exposing his entire fat, long, leaking cock and a set of smooth heavy, large, round bullocks. The cold air of the room must have hit Puck's hot member because he gasped and swore as it sprang free. It was massive and thick and everything Santana had promised and more.

Kurt ran his nose along the shaft, inhaling deeply until he reached the head where he kissed it gently. Puck's cock twitched in anticipation, as did Kurt's. Sliding his tongue out of his mouth, Kurt gave an experimental lick at the slit, collecting the new precum that had gathered there. The flavor exploded against Kurt's tongue and it was so enticing and fucking delicious that he lowered himself further and took the entire head in his mouth. Kurt's lips stretched around it perfectly as his tongue skilfully wrapped itself into the dent where the head meet the rest of Puck's meat.

"Fucking hell" Puck breathed, his breaths coming our ragged as he moved his hands into Kurt's perfectly styled hair and pulling painfully hard. Kurt loved it. The pale boy flicked his tongue over the slit again and again before sliding down the pole of flesh further and taking in as much of the throbbing cock as he could. As he bobbed his head up and down, reveling in how heavy Puck was in his mouth, the bronze boy whispered his name frantically and once Kurt took in as much as he possible could so the tip of Puck's meat hit the back of his throat causing Kurt to swallow around it, Puck swore loudly, snapping his head up to watch Kurt in action. With the sheer girth of Puck, Kurt's jaw began to ache, but he relished the pain. Puck's cock and reactions spurring him on. He had never been so aroused in all his life.

"St-Stop!" Puck choked and the grip of his hand tighten around Kurt's hair and pulled the countertenor of his cock completely and pulled him up onto a rough kiss where teeth clattered together and tongues fought once again for dominance. "Fucking knew you had a dirty little mouth." Puck growled low into Kurt's mouth causing the paler boy to smile into the kiss. "Remove them." he demanded, pulling at Kurt's boxers and the countertenor obliged. Discarding his underwear and socks, the bronzed Adonis removed his pants completely before grabbing hold of Kurt's bruising hips and pulling his body further up the bed.

Straddling Puckerman's chest, Kurt placed his outstretched palms against the wall behind the bed and moaned loudly when he felt his cock engulfed by warm heat. Noah Puckerman was sucking his dick. And not just sucking, but masterfully swallowing it whole.

" _Noah._ " Kurt breathed heavily, looking down to see dilated hazel eyes looking up at him, a perfect mouth stretched over his entire cock. Kurt wasn't sure when or why, but he was positive that Puck had sucked dick before because he did it like a fucking porn star. Noah was salivating profusely so his flattened tongue could slide up and down his whole length, showing barely any struggle as his nose delved right into Kurt's groomed hair as he took everything in effortless. Kurt was breathing harder than ever before, his arms that held him to the wall were shaking almost violently with the effects Puck's sinful mouth was having on his entire body.

Just was he felt the pooling in the pit of his stomach, Puck removed his mouth and he looked up at Kurt with hungry eyes, Kurt's precum glistening on his chin. "Turn around, Princess." his voice came out hoarse, like his throat had just taken a battering. One that Puck seemed to enjoy thoroughly.

Kurt obeyed immediately, not entirely sure what was going to happen next. The blowjob he had just received was in a position that he and Blaine never tried so he had no clue what turning around would achieve. Until he felt it.

Straddling Puck's chest still, this time on all fours, viewing Puck's rather beautiful feet, Kurt felt two large callous hands spread apart the globes of his ass and felt a slow wet sensation travel over it.  _FUCK! Puck was rimming him._

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" Kurt hissed as Noah's tongue hungrily lapping at his puckered entrance. Kurt had never done this before or received it, never really though about it, but by Gaga, it was incredible. So incredible in fact, that when tongue was joined by a finger, Kurt's arms gave out from underneath him and he sunk to his elbows, his face falling right in front of Puck's pulsating meat.

Kurt's mouth eagerly reattached itself onto Puck's cock and he began sucking hard, humming in pleasure around it every time Puck added another finger and hitting that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. The duo sensation of pushing back against Puck's fingers and sucking of the heavy, thick cock in his mouth almost catapulted Kurt over the edge, but luckily Puck removed his mouth and fingers from his well prepared hole. Kurt kept sucking earnestly, worshiping Puckzilla while he was fainting aware of shuffling behind him and just as he was about to turn to discover the source of the noise, a condom and bottle of lube were rolled down the bed to him, hitting his elbow.

Kurt's mouth left Puck's cock with a filthy popping noise as he scrabbled to pick up the tools before roughly opening the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolling it down Puck's pole. He briefly noticed that the wrapper was marked 'extra large' and almost rolled his eyes. No surprise there. Pumping hard to keep Puck standing at full attention, although the act was rather unnecessary, Kurt flicked open the bottle of lube and drizzling a generous amount all over it. Puck hissed at the cold sensation and Kurt couldn't help smiling.

Once happy that both he and Puck were prepared, Kurt threw his leg over Puck in order to turn around and then re-positioned himself to straddle Puck's waist, where for the first time in a long while, Kurt spoke directly to Puck.

"You sure?" his voice came out shaking, adrenaline and lust rattling his very insides. He reached behind him to lift Puck's cock up to a vertical stance and rolled his hips, allowing the meat to slide effortlessly in the crack of his ass in a teasing manner.

"Shouldn't - fuck Kurt - shouldn't I be asking you that?" Puck panted out, squirming underneath Kurt's teases.

"But this is new to you, this is my domain." Kurt purred, rubbing against Puck's throbbing member more vigorously. "Want to enter my playground?" he whispered, the sound mixing deliciously with Puck's panting.

"I'll gladly give you old Puckerman's gay virginity if you fucking hurry up!" Puck growled angrily, the teasing and sexual frustration obviously getting to him. Kurt could play this game all day but had no idea how Puck would react. Not taking the risk, Kurt raised himself a couple of inches, lined Puck up against his hole and very slowly lowered himself down.

"Shit!" they both moaned simultaneously as Kurt battled through the burn and continued sliding down a cock that seemed to never end.

"Kurt-Kurt, don't move!" Puck stuttered as he grabbed hold of the slender boys reddened hips once more to halt him.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Kurt laughed as he remained about two inches from being completely filled. The burning sensation was slowly ebbing away to a dull ache.

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and instead he closed his eyes tight and roughly rubbed his hands over his face. Kurt quickly registered that Puck was holding of his impending orgasm. Trying to distract them both, Kurt lent over and captured Puck's lips in his for a couple of minutes until a grunt of permission instructed Kurt to slide down completely, until Noah's large sack could be felt against his cheeks.

"Ready?" they both asked at the same time and let out a breathy laugh.

Kurt raised his hips and felt the intense sensation of Puck's cock almost leaving his body entirely before forcefully coming back down. Puck whimpered while Kurt moaned loudly as the action continued for several minutes, with pace and force being increased each time.

The feeling of being completely filled was almost overwhelming and the knowledge of knowing it was Noah Puckerman doing the filling made everything so much more fucking fantastic and pretty soon, Kurt felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"Not gonna last… much longer." Kurt warned through moans and Puck's grip on his hips tightened painfully, bringing Kurt to a complete stop. But before Kurt could moan his objections, Puck lifted him slightly and began pounding himself harshly into Kurt's entrance. The speed, force and angle had Puck abusing his prostate continuously and Kurt screamed with pleasure and closed his eyes tightly as Puck rammed into him quickly. The whole bed was rattling and Kurt's whole body was shaking until, just as Kurt was about to wrap his hand over his own pulsating member, he exploded.

His orgasm ripped out of him almost painfully as he screamed 'Noah!' and couldn't even opening his eyes to see the abundance of thick creamy liquid smother Puck's sweaty chest. His mind was in a whirlwind at the most intense release of his life that he barely registered Puck stilling and his cock throbbing and pumping inside of him, cumming hard into the condom.

When Kurt got his wits around him, he was sprawled over Puck's heaving chest, trying to get his breath back. His hair was damp and sticking to his forehead but he didn't care. Not at all. He had just experience a ride on the infamous Puckzilla and the feeling was intoxicating in his post orgasmic bliss.

"Kurt?" Puck whispered. "Are you OK?"

Kurt hummed lazily against Puck's body and shifted slightly, grimacing as the essence of their enjoyment spread over Kurt's chest. Mustering as much energy as his body could control, Kurt rolled off of the man beneath him and off the bed completely, landing shakily on his wobbly legs. His thighs and ass burned wonderfully from the impact of the hot session that just occurred.

Staggering to the end of the bed, Kurt picked up his boxers and used it to clean his chest before throwing it at Puck, who barely had the energy to mirror the actions.

"You Mr. Puckerman." Kurt said, still slightly breathless and he pulled his pants over his bare ass. "Are one hell of a fuck, I'll give you that." he complimented as he found the rest of his clothes and draped them over him until he was finally dressed. "Feel free to boast about this conquest, because I most certainly will." Puck pushed himself up onto his elbows, fixing Kurt with a dark stare and went to open his mouth to say something, but Kurt quickly interjected. "Don't worry, I'll only brag when I'm back in New York to my friends there. Your reputation is fine." he assured as he walked over to Puck and bent down so his mouth was against his ear. "See you downstairs."

* * *

Quinn fell back onto the pillow, out of breath and looking thoroughly debauched as Santana emerged from between her legs with a massive grin on her face.

"So that's why college girls experiment." Quinn smiled, looking up at the ceiling with a blissful smile on her face.

"And thank god they do." Santana laughing as she lay at the end of the bed, wrapped only in the sheets.

"You know, it was fun and I always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, but err… I dunno, I think for me it was more of a one time thing." Quinn informed and Santana just rolled her eyes. She wouldn't have even tried it with Quinn if she thought for a second that the blonde would get emotionally attached.

"Look, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-haul." Santana assured.

Quinn laughed and grabbed a bottle of water. "So what happens next?"

"Well you could walk out first?" Santana offered and then smirked. "Or we could make it a two time thing?"

Quinn smiled dangerously and put the bottle of water back down on the bed side table and bag crawling across the bed to a very welcoming Latina.

* * *

"Kurt, are you OK? You look a mess. No offence." Blaine gasped as he and Mike approached him in the hall of the ground floor. Mike turned to Blaine and gave an 'are you serious' look and Kurt for the first time in hours, blushed.

"I'm fine, Blaine. Thanks for your concern." Kurt downplayed. He was a lot more than fine, that was for sure. "Where are the other boys?" he asked, realizing that Sam, Finn and Artie were missing.

"Upstairs." Mike gave an over exaggerated wink. "Which I presume you have just come from?"

Kurt blushed harder and let out a strangled choking noise before quickly correcting himself. "Ohhh Blike." he said confidently, referring to both boys as one. "Everyone hooks up at weddings." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm glad you kids enjoyed yourselves." Burt Hummel smiled as he ruffled Kurt's hair, much to the annoyance of his son. "Safe journey home."

"Bye Dad." Kurt hugged his father and then followed Santana and Rachel onto the train station platform.

Kurt hadn't seen Puck downstairs when he left the room, not that he actually expected to. Nor had he seen or heard from him the next day, although Puck did actually end up emailing him his script. Kurt had spent February 15th with his father, Carole and Finn, the latter was in his own happy world. He and Rachel obviously did the nasty at the wedding. It was a lovely day of catch up where Kurt went through all of his fathers medical papers to see how the radiation therapy was coming along for his dad's prostate cancer and ended up making a loving meal with Carole for the family to enjoy. All in all, it had been a perfect weekend for Kurt and it only got better when Kurt rested in his bed at night and read through Puck's screenplay. Which was oddly compelling, silly and adorable and had Kurt in stitches. Much like the man himself.

Kurt was going away from Lima with a new found respect for Noah Puckerman. Not only was he a fantastic lover but as the wedding proved, he was also good company. Kurt liked to think that if things were different, that he and Puck may have even been friends once upon a time, for now he appreciated Puck as a person after getting to know him intimately.

"Well that was an eventful weekend, if I do say so myself." Santana smirked as they sat on the train station bench and waited for their train back to New York. "Just the thing I needed to deal with you two brats when we get home." she smiled and nudged Kurt and Rachel in the ribs.

"Apart from me losing the bouquet at the end of the evening, it was the perfect wedding." Rachel sighed blissfully, before frowning slightly. "Oh and also the whole, jilted at the alter thing."

All three of them burst out laughing loudly, startling an old couple sitting a few feet away.

"So, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how was Quinn?" Kurt asked Santana.

"Surprisingly tight for a MILF." Kurt cringed and then began chuckling again while Rachel looked completely mortified. "And how was Mr. Puckerman?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very satisfactory." Kurt answered honestly. "One shall be sending him compliments in the mail." he joked, putting on an English accent.

"So what are you going to do about Adam?" Rachel asked, the accent obviously jogging her memory.

"I don't know. I like him and all, but I'm enjoying the single life. It's fun. It's exciting."

"He sounds like Puck!" Rachel mock gasped and put a hand over her chest. Santana snorted with laughter, sending the other two along with her. "I think we can all agree that what happens in Lima, stays in Lima."

"Agreed!" Santana and Kurt chorused.

"You know, I've just realized that all three of us have made out with Puck." Santana sighed.

"Don't remind me." Rachel giggled.

"We should all probably get tested actually." Santana declared with pseudo seriousness, causing them once again, to burst out laughing. The old couple did the wise thing and moved down the platform.

"To the three Pucketeers!" Kurt rose an imaginary glass in the air and the other two, still choking on giggles, rose their arms too.

As the train pulled up, all three of them jumped aboard, chuckling the whole time and even when the train left the station, they continued to howl in laughter at their own jokes, each one of them oblivious to the sight of Noah Puckerman running down the train station platform with Rachel's bouquet in his hand, shouting Kurt's name to the departing train.

 


	10. Bonus Chapter (Puck P.O.V)

BONUS CHAPTER (PUCK'S P.O.V)

As Noah Puckerman stood at the train station looking into the distance where the train for New York had departed and disappeared, the bouquet Kurt had desperately desired fell to the floor as four men walked up behind him tentatively.

"I shouldn't't have slept with him." Puck mumbled, not even turning around to the men behind him. He wasn't stupid. Well, actually, that was questionable.

"I tried to talk him out of it." Finn confessed, placing his hand on Puck's broad shoulder and squeezing affectionately. "But Santana was whispering in his ear throughout the whole journey to the party. He sounded so different to how he usually is. He was all like 'one night of fun' and 'I'm not going to fall in love'."

"Blaine broke his heart and idea of romance." Puck answered in a far away voice, his eyes finally leaving the tracks to stare at the battered bouquet on the floor next to him. "He told me himself."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably under the displeased stare of his ex boyfriend's brother.

"But didn't Mercedes tell you that already?" Sam asked in a puzzled voice. "That Kurt was looking for a casual hook-up? That's why you got so cold with him outside the reception venue, wasn't it?"

"I know. But he kind of seduced me dude." Puck complained, finally turning to Mike, Finn, Sam and Blaine. "I was going to close off my heart knowing his wasn't into it. But then I started thinking 'when am I gonna get this chance again?' and 'maybe I can change his mind'." the badass huffed lowly. "Three years. Three fucking years of waiting and when I finally get my chance, I blew it."

"That's what she said." Sam joked, but it fell on deaf ears as all the boys gave him a flat look to show his humour wasn't appreciate in the moment as Puck thought about how this all began.

Puck was a badass and a sex stud. Roaming the halls of McKinley, he was constantly reminded of nerds he had beat up or girls he had Pucked and he took great satisfaction in it. He was a sixteen year old who had slept with over 40 girls of various ages and he was immensely proud of the fact. He had done all the girls on the netball team and was well on his way to going through all the Cheerio's. God, there was something about a Cheerio and that uniform.

That appreciation was the beginning of the end as the Cheerio's rocked out in sophomore year to a Madonna song '4 minutes' revealing two brand new Cheerio's. Mercedes, who he later went on to woo, and Kurt Hummel. As Puck's face fell at the sight, his cock rose. Damn that boy was hot, for a dude and all. But as much as Puck wanted to peel him out of that uniform, he kept quiet. Wanting to fuck a boy, no matter how feminine, was seriously gay. And Puck wasn't gay.

So he kept silent and lusted from afar, which became a lot harder in Junior year when Kurt had a growth spurt and grew up. He went from being Cheerio's hot to a beautiful sight in general, even in his crazy get up. By the time Puck did finally pluck up the courage to tell Kurt of this fact and beg to see him completely exposed, the badass landed himself in Juvie. While locked up, he thought about his attraction to the pale boy that had grabbed his attention. He noticed the angelic tone to the boy's singing voice, remembered his fierce loyalty and smiled at his bitchy tone. Puck worried himself stupid that this thing might be more than just a physical attraction thing, so when he got out of juvie, his fear kept him quiet.

And then Kurt transferred schools and Puck was shocked about how much he missed the little dude. He thought after a while, he would just forget about him, out of sight out of mind. But it didn't work, absence made the heart grow fonder. He fell in love with Kurt, or at least realised he was in love, when they both teamed up the sort out Rachel's Barbara-vention, but still Puck couldn't get the words out.

Then Kurt moved back to McKinley and instead of it being amazing, it was awful because it turned out Puck had waited too long because his love had got himself his first boyfriend, Blaine.

So throughout the rest of junior year and all of senior year, Puck sat back and silently preyed for them the break up, but they never did and Kurt didn't look at him twice and before Puck knew it, they were graduating and Kurt was flying to New York and Puck was kicking it in L.A. Mckinely was gone, nothing bound the two together anymore and Puck tried to move on with the knowledge that they would probably never see each other again. And then he heard about Kurt and Blaine's break up and then the wedding invitation came.

"Don't you think you should have told him about your feeling's at the wedding?" Blaine asked, having known about Puck's feeling since the beginning when Puck had cornered him after the Warblers sang goodbye in the McKinley courtyard, and demanded him never to hurt Kurt. "It was Valentines day and everything."

"Like I said, he only wanted a fuck. He didn't want anything more. He didn't want me." Puck growled angrily, kicking the flowers that were taunting him onto the railway tracks.

"I thought when you kissed that you both really connected." Mike mused aloud. "I thought you both wanted the same thing, that's way I fist bumped you, dude."

"So did I, Bro." Puck sighed, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. "And the sex was different. It wasn't just the standard fuck, not for me anyway. I thought we connected and I was just gonna tell him everything after we came, but he started rambling on about boasting to people that he rid me and ran out of the place." Finn went a pale colour of green and Blaine cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I shouldn't of done it. Everyone warned me it was just a casual thing and yet I still let my fucking heart hope." Puck's voice got louder and angrier with every word. "And now he's gone and I couldn't even give him the fucking flowers he wanted. I couldn't give him anything."

Puck's companions watched as their usually composure and chilled out friend pulled at his hair and paced the platform and gritted his teeth in silence. Blaine felt incredibly guilty, feeling he played a massive part in the heartache he was currently watching. Stealing Kurt from him, then breaking his heart, turning him from a romanticist to Santana's clone. Sam felt bad because he had advised Kurt to think with his head and not his dick when he should have told him to think with his heart instead. Mike was feeling genuinely bummed out for his old friend because for first time in a long time, both Kurt and Puck had been single at the same time and yet past experiences and locations still kept them apart. Finn however, was bored of this shit.

"Enough!" the tall teen shouted unnecessarily, startling everyone to look at him. "I'm fed up of this fucking secret. Look what it's doing to you, man." he gestured sadly to his best friend who looked almost distraught. "This ends tonight." the declared in a voice of authority he had learned during his 2 week army stint. He had broken Will's heart by kissing his fiancé a week before their wedding, he was going to redeem himself by healing someone else's. "Come on, we're driving to New York."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
